Utilizador:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte, Natal-RN (capital) |reside= Natal-RN |genero= 12px Masculino |altura= 1,77 |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos claros |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol *Resolver o Cubo Mágico |contribs= Qualquer, para a melhoração da Wiki. |atividade= Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), moro no RN (Rio Grande do Norte) em Natal, a capital do estado. Conheci a Star Wars Wiki em Português enquanto queria me informar sobre a saga Star Wars (Sou um grande fã, desta grande saga). Meus personagens preferidos são o Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious e Darth Maul, pois são os melhores personagens da saga (para mim) pois sem eles a saga seria "chata", ou seja, são personagens essenciais. Quando cheguei aqui na Wiki, quase fui bloqueado (rsrsrs). Após parar e ouvir os ensinamentos dos usuários Thales César e JediSam em relação ao Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout, fui aprendendo e editando mais na wiki. Quando fui aprendendo mais sobre as predefinições, achei que era hora de criar uma wiki. Atualmente, sou o criador da Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português (ou somente WSWFP), uma das Wikias parceiras desta, que do qual entrete a criação dos fãs no universo Star Wars. A Wiki ainda está em andamento, ou seja, em construção, mas já contém alguns artigos e usuários lá. Mas não fiquei sozinho nessa! Mais uma vez, Thales César se ofereceu para me ajudar a construir a wiki e, hoje nós trabalhamos juntos em sua construção, junto ao JediSam, que se envolveu mais tarde. Passei por um período que do qual fiquei Inativo nessa Wiki e na WSWFP (por motivos pessoais) e, aos poucos fui retornando às duas. Após esse meu período estando inativo, retornei à wiki, dessa vez estando Semi-ativo. Algum tempo depois, novamente fiquei ativo, e pretendo ficar assim por um bom tempo. Personagem favorito thumb|left|A face do [[Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Maul. ]] O meu personagem favorito é o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Maul, seguido do Mestre Jedi da Ordem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul, como Kenobi, não personagens essenciais para a Saga, pois sem eles a saga Star Wars seria pouco interessante. Mesmo não gostando do Lado Negro da Força, acho o Darth Maul um dos personagens mais interessantes. As histórias dos dois estão cheias de rivalidades, tendo seu começo no ano de 32 ABY, no planeta Naboo na cidade Theed, quando Kenobi derrotou e cortou Maul em duas metades, sendo jogado no reator. Maul mesmo assim, continuou vivo, se exilando no planeta Lotho Minor, com um aparato de seis pernas, em formato de aranha. Por longos onze anos, o ódio de Maul por Kenobi foi crescendo, desejando vingança. A possibilidade do Lorde Sith possuir a sua vingança veio quando seu irmão de sangue e Aprendiz Sith Savage Opress o encontrou. Levando-o até Mãe Tazin para ser curado, Maul recuperou sua performance, planejando sua vingança contra Obi-Wan. Sua vingança quase foi possível com o Conflito em Raydônia, tudo planejado por Maul, para atrair o Mestre Jedi até ele. Sendo capturado e levado até a nave dos irmãos, antes de ser torturado, Asajj Ventress (meio que acidentalmente) salvou Kenobi. Depois dos acontecimentos, não ficou claro o que viria a acontecer depois. 100px|thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi em 19 ABY.]] Após ter sido salvo por Ventress, Obi-Wan junto à seu ex-Padawan Anakin Skywalker serviram juntos ao longo das Guerras Clônicas, até a queda de Skywalker para o Lado Negro da Força e da execução da Ordem 66, em 19 ABY, que mandava todos os Soldados Clone matarem seus Generais Jedi. Os nascimentos de Luke e Leia Skywalker se tornaram a única esperança da Galáxia, onde Obi-Wan levou Luke até seus parentes no planeta Tatooine, indo ao exílio lá mesmo. Alguns anos depois, Kenobi treinou Luke nos caminhos da Força, até ser derrotado por Darth Vader à bordo da Primeira Estrela da Morte. Se tornando um espírito da Força após sua morte, Obi-Wan continuou a instruir Luke em seu caminho como um Jedi. Itens de Star Wars *Figura de ação do Stormtrooper *Figura de ação do Zuckuss *Figura de ação do Bossk Livro(s) *''Star Wars - 11 Iconic Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away...'' }} Meios de contato *Via ''Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com *Via Twitter: @RafaeLima20 Artigos traduzidos Na caixa abaixo (Scroll Box), estão os meus artigos traduzidos, consequentemente que eu criei na Star Wars Wiki. *Total de artigos traduzidos (por ordem de criação): 212. *Nico Okarr *Espécies semi-sencientes *Yuthura Ban *Nem Bees *Belaya *Tinian I'att *R3-A2 *J. K. Burtola *Belth Allusis *H-6PO *Darth Baras *Cale Berkona *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Koffi Arana *Rifle Blaster A280 *Ma'kis'shaalas *Haaran Balmor *Bear *Bargu *Eryl Besa *Jilst Bindalin *Bobby *Aidan Bok *Bolook *Boofer *Hran Beling *Omo Bouri *Winso Bykart *Rallcema Bylissura *Norcuna *Cal-I-Vaun *Caudle *Bo Vanda *Kla *Komok-Da *Silan *Qa-Siv *R2-L3 *Chayka *Chitter *Tratado de Trammis *124 ABY *115 ABY *Tsui Choi *Theen Fida *103 ABY *Micah Giiett *Convocação Jedi *Pax Chizzik *30.000 ABY *25.000 ABY *25.053 ABY *Império Hutt *John D. Branon *Bestros *Gnost-Dural *Osta-Gal *Antyard-Wo Shissan *Kaloor Cofi *Nygreena Clo *Denaria Kee *Magistrado (Aliança Corporativa) *Direção da Aliança Corporativa *Hart Daele *Holoxadrez Divorano *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' *Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle'' *Atari 5200 *Atari XE *ColecoVision *1998 *Mês *20 de Dezembro *Jek Lawquane *Shaeeah Lawquane *Espaçoporto Cívico de Naboo *Museu de Arte Parnelli *Movimento de Apoio aos Refugiados *Botha *Zhaboka *Duelo em Kalakar Seis *Missão a Ralltiir (Darth Maul) *Vill Goir *John Cygan *Empire's End (áudio) *Ilena Xan *Evar Orbus *Evar Orbus e seus Wailers Galácticos *Hutt *Sluggo o Hutt *Banda Toda Bith de Bobolo Baker *Os Sozzenels *EG-4 *R3-Y2 *Silus *Peter Wilton Cushing *Planeta não identificado da Orla Exterior (Silus) *Merson *Heeth Panteer *Raal Panteer *Canhão de íon NK-7 *Cathar *Morley *Lotho Menor *Chuva ácida *Transportador de carga Sakiyano não identificado *Anacondano *Anacondano não identificado *Rako Hardeen *Granada de Fumaça *Trueping's *Centro Judiciário de Detenção da República *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais (Aliança Galáctica) *Conselho da Segurança e Inteligência *Jannie Ha'Nook *Glithnos *Dan Cragg *David Sherman *Crise Separatista *Eeshrin Ot'Hyne *Conspiração para o Assassinato da Senadora Amidala *Versé *Academia Imperial de Ciência & Metodologia *K'ar Zah *''A Superioridade da Senciência: A Arma Mais Mortal da Natureza'' *Bothawui *Sabre de Luz de Darth Malgus *Primeira Batalha de Bothawui *Planetas Estados Daupherm *Frota Mercante Daupherm *Corpos Marinhos de Daupherm *Celia Imrie *CT-9662 *CT-5632 *CT-4409 *CT-3856 *CT-1212 *Esquadra Bogey *Prexiar *Sistema Arcan *Mes Cavoli *Sistema Cambria *Sistema Tanta Besh *Gilad Pellaeon *Bre'ano Umakk *Regimento Mon Calamari *Rifle Blaster A295 *Sistema Janguine *Ister Paddie *Estação Dathomir *Vourk ver'Zremp *Batalha de Bothawui *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quinta Batalha de Ruusan *Tëras Käsi *Coluna do Dragão *Ima-Gun Di *J'oopi Shé *Roona *Vorzyd IV *Período Inter-Guerras Sith *3.681 ABY *3.653 ABY *3.643 ABY *Mãe *Kristy Wright *Corredor 328 *2.000 ABY *Sistema Ma'ar Shaddam *T7-O1 *3.900 ABY }} Tradução/Traduções Pendente(s) Esse(s) é/são o(s) artigo(s) pendente(s) para minha criação no Star Wars Wiki: *Mãe Tazin *Todos os anos pertencentes ao período Inter-Guerras Sith *Tratado de Coruscant Artigos que estou editando *Darth Maul *R2-D2 *Savage Opress Artigos melhorados Abaixo, estão meus artigos melhorados, consequentemente foram expandidos, atualizados e ajeitados para um patamar maior de qualidade por mim, de acordo com o Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout. *Total de artigos melhorados: 13 *R2-D2 *Savage Opress *Período Inter-Guerras Sith *3.950 ABY *Ima-Gun Di *Billy Dee Williams *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Batalha de Bothawui *Bothawui *Ma'kis'shaalas *Koffi Arana *Primeira Batalha de Korriban }} Artigo(s) Pendente(s) para Melhorar *Asajj Ventress *J'oopi Shé *Grande Purgo Jedi